Forever
Forever is a song by Chris Brown. The song is the second song on his second album Exclusive (The Forever Edition). "Forever" was released as the first single from the repackaged version of Exclusive, but overall it's the fifth single from the album. Forever was one of the four songs which got added to the tracklist for the repackaged version of Exclusive. Originally it was planned that the song "Down" featuring "Kanye West" was to be released as the second single after the release of the first single "With You". Chris said in a interview with Billboard magazine: "The original inspiration for the song was to just make a dance record, a European kind of record that everybody all over the world could listen to. It turned out to be one of those big explosions." The song was originally a 30 second jingle for Wrigley's Doublemint gum, which Chris has been asked for to write. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sMKX22BHeE Bubblegum Commercial https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enJbXlb4zqo Lyrics Intro 1, 2, 3, 4 Hey, hey, forever Hey, hey, forever 1 It's you and me, moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music Around you, around you I'mma take you there, I'mma take you there So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby We can go anywhere, go anywhere But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me Chorus It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night It's gon' be me you and the dance floor Cause we've only got one night Double your pleasure, double your fun And dance fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, forever Fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever Forever on the dance floor 2 Feels like we're on another level Feels like our love's intertwined We can be two rebels Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I All you gotta do is watch me Look what I can do with my feet, baby, feel the beat inside I'm driving, you can take the front seat I just need you to trust me, girl, it's like I've Chorus It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night It's gon' be me you and the dance floor Cause we've only got one night Double your pleasure, double your fun And dance fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, forever Fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever Forever on the dance floor Bridge It's a long way down, we so high off the ground Sending for an angel to bring me your heart Girl where did you come from? Got me so undone Gaze in your eyes got me saying "What a beautiful lady", no if's, and's or maybes I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing There's no one else that matters, you love me And I won't let you fall, girl, let you fall, girl I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall Chorus It's like It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night It's gon' be me you and the dance floor Cause we've only got one night Double your pleasure, double your fun And dance fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, forever Fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever Forever on the dance floor Outro Forever, ever, ever Forever, ever... Lyrics bubblegum commercial ---- Double your pleasure Double your fun It's the right one The Doublemint gum Double your pleasure Double your fun It's the right one The Doublemint gum Refreshen your life mint It's the right mint The Doublemint gum, gum Double your pleasure With Doublemint Doublemint gum Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Exclusive Songs